To Change Fate
by Ashen Skies
Summary: [Let me show you how your Kamui changed a future that was already decided.] [SK shounen ai] [AU ending, oneshot]


+++++

Disclaimer: X belongs to the wonderfully talented ladies of CLAMP. Though I would like to own a few of their characters and drawing skills, sadly, I do not.

+++++

To Change Fate

+++++

It took him a while to realize that he was awake, and had been staring blankly for a while now at the ceiling fan lazily rotating above him. Almost as an afterthought, he looked to the left, moving nothing but his eye. The room was clean, pristine white. The ceiling, the walls, the fluttering curtains, the bed he was lying on and the sheets tucked in around him. They were all clean, and well kept, and it was quiet.

Perhaps he was dead.

He turned his head to look to his right, and saw that there was another bed there, with someone lying on it. Someone with long hair and pale skin and tubes hooked into him and

_You're not the only one who loves Hokuto_

he knew that person.

_Let me show you how your Kamui changed a future that was already decided._

[ "I'd rather kill myself... than let -her- drag us all down... this is not only about me, but about the world."

her hands still clutching the long sword that pierced her body her blood trickling from her mouth her red eyes still so blank

"The future is yet to be decided... don't give up hope."

and her trembling ceased as her hands fell limply to the ground, but her face was so peaceful, her lips turned up in a smile. And Kamui bowed his head as he accepted his sword back, watching from the corner of his eye as his team mates paid their last respects.

And part of him understood. ]

_This is just the beginning._

[ "Nee-chan... the old man was right. He's always right. I'm just glad... I'm just glad it was you." 

his body mangled and battered his words ghosting out on dying breaths his mouth still smiling through a sea of blood still smiling even as

"No..."

her arms wrapped around him her body cut and bruised her shoulders heaving with sobs her tears dripping down and mixing with the blood ever flowing from his body

"Smile, nee-chan... for me."

and she did through her tears and he touched her face and then his hand fell and his eyes drifted shut and

"NO!"

she collapsed as Kamui watched, heart breaking along with hers. But then he watched as she stood, body already on the verge of breaking down, and launched into battle again, deadly grace even without her sword.

And part of him understood. ]

_This is the next step._

[ "Why save me? Why save me when I'm your enemy?"

her eyes filled with helpless tears her fists hitting weakly against his broad chest her small body trembling and so terribly fragile

"Ojouchan, I never was your enemy. I may be a 'Dragon of Earth', but I've never helped them. I only stayed with them because I could protect you better that way."

his clothes worn and tattered his skin ashen with exhaustion his strong arms wrapped protectively around her

"That's... sweet... I – look out!"

a huge blast of power blinding in its intensity heading straight for them, too fast, too sudden

"NO!"

and her weak body was tossed into the air, limp and broken, and his cry tore the air as he scrambled to catch her, cradling her close when he did, and broke down when he saw she was still alive. And Kamui almost cried with relief as a white furry streak shot past him barking happily.

And part of him understood. ]

_This is yet another step._

[ "You have a family. Love them for me. Live in happiness, not regret."

her eyes deadly serious her mouth curved in a wistful smile her flawless skin grimy with dust

"Please don't do this to me."

his hands futilely outstretched his voice pleading his face twisted in panic and pain and hopelessness

"Live."

she blew him a kiss and turned her back to him and leaped at her waiting opponents her body tensed for battle her fire clashing with water and wires and then

"I just had to fall in love with you..."

his voice a whisper his tears falling onto the rubble as he knelt there protected by a wall of flame that faded as he watched her enclose herself and her two enemies in a burning hell, and he even as he was struck by falling stone he was reaching out towards the twirling ashes that spun in the air. And Kamui hated it that he wasn't able to save either one, even as he fought for his life.

And part of him understood. ]

_And this... this is what decided it all._

[ "This, I return to you."

his hand outstretched the hollow of his eye still dripping blood his good eye staring unwaveringly at the man before him his robes swirling in the dust filled air as he ignored the people around him preparing for battle

"Why? Are you giving up? He wanted you to have it so that you would live."

his tone subtly sneering his eyebrow raised his clothes still perfect his eyes smirking and challenging

"I've realized that the past is holding me down. Why live for its pain? I will live with the memories, but I will not live for them. He will always be with me, but there is something now that I want to live for."

his voice calm and decided his posture sure and straight his eye strangely peaceful as he tossed the eyeball towards the man before turning and joining his leader with a gentle smile. And Kamui stared in shock and relief and hope and joy and _something else_ as he said with a growing smile in return, "Welcome back."

_And he understood_. ]

"It is not good to dwell in the past."

He jumped, startled, as his gaze refocused on the figure he had been gazing at blankly while lost in his memories. The dreamgazer hadn't moved, but his eyes were wide open and staring straight up at the ceiling.

"I wasn't. I was remembering what you showed me." Somehow, he felt compelled to explain himself to the enigma in the next bed, the person who was old beyond his age, burdened with knowledge only the fates should know.

"I did that only because Hokuto would have wanted me to."

"I thank you all the same," he replied.

"If you want to thank me, ask your friends to let me die. That is the only thing I want now. There is nothing for me to live for here. It is why this is the last time I will be speaking to you, the last time I will acknowledge the existence of this reality."

"I will see what I can do."

And as he watched the other's eyes close, he added softly, "And I wish you peace with my sister, when you find her."

The dreamgazer did not reply, and he slowly pushed himself up, wincing as his abused body moved for the first time in a while. Sitting up, he assessed himself with the ease of long practice: his broken leg was perfectly healed, his eye would scar but thankfully without any infection, and other than the numerous bruises and healing cuts all over, he was fine.

Settling back on his pillows, he waited.

He did not have to wait long.

The door opened quietly, and -he- walked in. Warm violet and clear green eyes met, searching each other for something – and found it. As the door closed almost soundlessly, the newcomer made his way to the bed.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," Kamui said softly. His eyes had lost their haunted innocence, replaced instead with understanding and calm acceptance. He was as slim as always, but now he not only moved with grace, but with surety. His smile had lost its beaming boyishness, and now hinted at hidden secrets and long buried knowledge and mournful grief, but it was no less perfect.

"I missed that smile," Subaru replied. His own smile was now less guarded; the green of his remaining eye rich with emotion, not shielded with hatred and the fire of revenge. He shifted on the bed, nodding to the empty space created by his side. "Please."

He sat, but Subaru shook his head. "Not there."

Kamui's smile widened, and he swung his legs onto the bed, shifting so that the two of them were side by side. When he was comfortably settled, Subaru wrapped an arm around him as he laid his head on his shoulder.

"There's something I meant to tell you, but I suspect you know it already," Kamui said quietly, laughingly.

"I suspect I know it already, too. But it's better to confirm it, ne?" Subaru teased gently.

"Well then." Kamui tilted his head and whispered something into Subaru's ear. Before he could pull back, Subaru turned his head and caught his lips in a gentle kiss.

They parted all too soon, but it was worth it to see the added glow in each other's eyes. Kamui reached up and gently touched the bandage covering one side of Subaru's head. "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up, even with all of CLAMP campus' advanced technology," he admitted. "You've been sleeping here in their hospital for so long."

Subaru tightened his arm. "I don't really like hospitals," he murmured, reassuring Kamui in his own way. "Not even one as comfortable as this. And I'm almost perfectly healed already."

"In that case..." Kamui pulled out of his embrace and stood, hand outstretched with a smile. "Let's enjoy the peace we sacrificed so much for... together."

Subaru smiled back, and took his hand.

+++++

I'm not very happy with the way it turned out, especially the ending. Please tell me what you think. Thanks.

+++++

[Ashen Skies][I'm sorry I can't be perfect...]

+++++


End file.
